Video and computer game systems have been known for quite some time. Typically, these game systems include a game machine housing a processing unit and associated hardware for running a game program, and include a display for displaying images of the game. The game program is typically contained in a game program memory, such as, for example, a semiconductor memory (e.g., ROM, EPROM, etc.) that is part of a removable cartridge or other removable device. By storing the game program in a removable cartridge, the user is allowed to conveniently and easily change the game being played, by simply exchanging the cartridge with one containing a different game. Examples of such game systems are the “N64®” and “Game Boy® Color” products.
The video gaming industry has recently looked to take advantage of the increasing popularity of the Internet by providing, among other things, online video games. The present invention extends the online capabilities of game systems by providing a messaging service that, among other things, enables users of video game systems to communicate with each other over the Internet or some other wide or local area network. A messaging service client is implemented by program code contained in an application (e.g., a video game, a web browser) executed by the game system. The application containing the program code for the messaging service client may be stored in a removable game cartridge. In other instances, some or all of the program code for the messaging service client may be stored in some other memory such as a memory associated with a communications circuit (e.g., modem) for establishing the network connection. In this case, the application stored in the removable game cartridge may include program code for accessing program code stored in these other memories. The messaging service can be provided even though video game systems typically do not have a multi-tasking desktop on which a messaging service client may reside. In addition, messages can be communicated between users of video game systems even though those users are engaged in different activities. For example, a user A playing video game A is able to communicate with a user B even if user B is playing a video game B. User A can in fact communicate with user B even if user B is not playing a video game at all and is, for example, browsing the Internet using a web browser program executed by user B's video game system.
In accordance with one particular aspect of the present invention, a user of the messaging service can send so-called “instant messages” via the Internet to other users of the messaging service. The user is able to create a list of associated friends or “buddies” that the messaging service identifies and ascertains the status of whenever the user connects online using a game system equipped with an appropriate communications circuit. “Connects online” refers to any Internet connection including, but not limited to, game playing and web browsing. The online connection may, for example, be to a game network server that itself provides the messaging service. In another arrangement, the messaging service may involve a messaging service network server that is separate from the game network server. The present invention is not limited in this respect.
The messaging service described herein provides many desirable features. For example, instant message services currently used with personal computers (such as AOL Instant Messenger and MSN Messenger) offer users the capability of communicating with other users, but do not automatically provide information that identifies what other users are doing (e.g., playing a game, web browsing, etc.). In addition, the messaging service of the present invention enables users of game systems to communicate with each other even if those users are engaged in different activities such as playing different games.
Still other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.